Ringo Suho
Ringo Suho (守護林檎, Suho Ringo) is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Vatican, as well as the former commander of the 10 Commandments. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with the rest of FLCL, based in Ayazawa Town as they all promised to protect Kidako Kiyomizu under her mother's oath. Appearance Ringo has long red hair, amber eyes, and a slender yet extremely curvy figure, possessing large bouncy breasts, a thin waist, along with round voluminous buttocks. This curvaceous figure was present even from a young age. When in school, she wore her typical school uniform. Usually out of school, she'd like to wear big oversized glasses - leaving it in a low ponytail. Sporting long skirts and thick sweaters. Though when she isn't wearing casual clothing, she changes into her other clothing. She was occasionally had lightly tanned skin due to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun and commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top that reveal a generous amount of her breasts with black rubber-leather booty-shorts that expose a considerable amount of her buttcheeks, and a white studded belt. Below, Ringo wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, Ringo wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, Ringo wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons. Personality Ringo is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. Ringo is a kind and caring person but can be aggressive sometimes, particularly when dealing with Light, very overprotective of the man. Ringo is a person who can handle most situations very well. She is also known be very good at fighting with her rifle and confident in her abilities. Unlike Yuuki, Ringo prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle, and is easily the most rational member of the group along with Yumi and, initially, Crona . Ringo is also shown to be a very protective person and cares deeply for her teammates and friends. Despite calling Light a man of unlimited stupidity, she found herself falling in love with him. Initially, Ringo doesn't think much of Kidako , largely due to his lack of self-confidence. She couldn't understand Light's & his mothers blind faith in her as she believes her not to be the fighting type due to her inability to cope under pressure. However, she later warms up to her and eventually forms a sisterly bond with her. She was horrified by Amy's (unintentionally) tactless and insensitive words about Light, namely that Kida can't rely on someone who isn't even around anymore. Even though Ringo acknowledged that no amount of crying would bring Light back, she still believed that they couldn't just forget about him like he was nothing. This incident caused Ringo to hold a grudge against Amy and develop a deep resentment towards her. Ringo is known as the big sister figure within the group. Always willing to help her other friends, bending over backward to assure they're okay. Relationships Light Kiyomizu When Ringo and Light first met, Light took no time in hitting on her. Saying she was very cute when his mother introduced the two when they were small. Both growing up near one another, their clashing personalities often led to bickering and banter. Light is very tolerant of Ringo's beatings and scoldings, letting most of them fly and even apologizing to her for behavior soon after. It's a belligerent relationship due to both of the characters unyielding personalities, yet it's also full of trust, care and partnership. It is shown that both Ringo and Light strongly rely on each other. Light mostly replying on Ringo to watch over his sister while he was alway. Ringo states she was holding onto the thought that no matter what, Light would always think something out and pull through, and Light entrusts his safety in the battle against the Ten Commandments to Ringo. Ringo also appears to be the only person to whom Light can reveal his true self to as she acts as his confidant, when Light reveals his intentions behind starting the revolution and expands upon his normally hidden fear and doubt. Eventually, Ringo confessed her feelings for Light on his death bed with a kiss, which Light was more than happy to accept as he kisses her again, telling her he will return that feeling 10 times over later causing Ringo to giggle, not knowing what he meant. Unfortunately, Light was unable to fulfill that promise as he was killed. Ringo was greatly affected by Light's death although Ringo tried to stay strong for everyone in the brigade. When Ciel asked if she was alright she stated that she was fine although later in the shower Ringo cries stating that Light was an idiot because even though he said he would return her love tenfold he only left a big hole in her heart. Crona Sohma At times, it seems that Crona serves as little more than a source of annoyance and teasing for Ringo. In the past, however, Ringo saved her when she simultaneously caught the attention of a commandment, Alexander. In some ways, their relationship could be seen as similar to her relationship with Kida, only in the later stages. Nonetheless, they are on friendly terms. Gin Shiba Gin seems tolerable of Ringo's behavior. Ringo normally calls him "bro". While their relationship is typically amiable, Gin views Ringo as little more than the occasional help provided by FLCL, but it does not mean she's not grateful or appreciative. He's one of the few people who has earned Ringo's respect. To a certain extent, anyway. Abilities 'Magic Master' *As a former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Ringo is well-versed in Kido. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is highly skilled in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat, often mixing it with other fighting techniques. She has used mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. After Valentine stabilized the bifurcated Grim , Ringo helped Yumi , Crona , and V to set up a protective barrier using several seals and drawn lines similar to the ones used in Tenteikūra, displaying an advanced knowledge of protective Kidō spells. Her skill is great enough to effortlessly learn new variations of Kidō with only simple instructions. **'Kaidō '(回道, Turn Way): Ringo also has a degree of proficiency in healing Kidō. **'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon): This technique is used by Ringo during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements. 'Love Shot (愛散弾, 'Aisadan)' *Love Shot is Ringo's signature ability, allowing her to shoot a heart out of her fingertips. *A heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. It was originally created by Kida's mother and is able to fire miniaturized objects contained inside it, which then increase in size. She can increase the size and power behind the attack by twisting the vial of fluid on the back, causing it to drain out and the heart on the front to glow. 'Skilled Marksman *Ringo''' is a skilled shot with her rifle and has shown to be able to take out two Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight. One of the greatest examples of her marksmanship is during her battle with Wisely . She was able to nearly hit Wisely, despite being in the air and moving around, missing him by a hair. *Ringo can shoot her targets with impressive accuracy, all the while maintaining a calm and even disposition. She has demonstrated the ability to shoot Hollows behind her back without even looking at them, as well as destroying giant Hollows with her handguns. Ringo's weapons of choice are dual handguns and her giant rifle that may have been modified for rapid fire. She the most skilled in long-distance shooting as she is shown successfully and accurately shooting the Aoi clones at a great distance with a sniper rifle '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Ringo is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as her primary means of attack. She is equally lethal using punches and kicks and is highly unpredictable. Her fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using her speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. She is skilled enough to hold her own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. 'Enhanced Endurance' *Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Ringo is a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Giovanni and sustaining fractures from Wisely, Ringo was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Likewise, Ringo showed resistance to a Valkyries The Deathdealing, able to survive exposure to lethal doses of several substances and retain consciousness, impressing the Valkyrie. 'Familiar Spirit' *Although Ringo does not have enough Reiastu as Crona or Yumi, she is able to summon multiple Naiads and also perform a spell with them. However, her lack of stamina in summoning Demons makes it difficult to maintain the summoning for long periods of time. Gin notes that this was the first time Ringo has summoned demons. *Naiads (水精ナイアス Naiasu): Water demons **Naiads' Carousel (水霊の水牢ナイアデスカルセル Naiadesu Karuseru; literally meaning "Water Prison of Water Spirits"): Ringo summons eight Naiads, which trap the target in a sphere of water. It is first used on Wisely. Trivia *She name means "apple" in kanji, thus her red hair. *She is popular with girls, though she finds it difficult to reject them. *Her favorite food is seafood, especially sashimi. *Her known pastimes are: formulating plans and reading Jump Square every month. *Her favorite manga genres are; comedy, horror, suspense. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Her favorite animals are lions. **Squealing when she meet Dieu. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vatican Category:FLCL Category:Marksmen